


Trans Bros

by multifandomships_somanyships



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Other, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomships_somanyships/pseuds/multifandomships_somanyships
Summary: Peter is feeling really dysphoric and Clint decides to help.





	Trans Bros

Nothing seemed to be going right. Someone had misgendered Peter at a restaurant earlier, and usually he could brush it off, but today it felt like a punch to the stomach. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was distracted during patrol, Tony had ended up doing most of the work. When they got back to the compound he went straight to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

So now he was sitting on his bed, crying, at 4 am. He would have gone to talk to Tony, but it was too late and he was probably asleep.

___

Clint, as usual was patrolling the vents. It was what he did when he couldn’t sleep. As he was crawling over Peter’s room, he could hear the boy crying. He pried open the vent and dropped down onto the bed.

“The fuck?” He heard Peter mumble.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Clint? What are you doing in my room?”

“I heard you crying. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

___

Peter didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lie, but he also wasn’t out to most of the avengers. He figured there was no point in lying anyway, Clint was a spy, so he would probably know he was lying.

“I got misgendered by a waiter at lunch today. I don’t know why it got to me so much, but I’ve felt awful all day.”

Clint gave him a sympathetic look and Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He was really glad this had gone well.

“I know how you feel kid. Lets go to my room, I’ve got bean bags and a bunch of movies. A distraction will make you feel better.” Clint helped Peter up, guiding him towards his own room. “Friday, tell Sam this is a code magenta.”

“You got it,” responded Friday as they walked into Clint’s room.

“Code magenta?” Asked Peter.

“Bucky, Sam, and I came up with a code. Magenta means that ‘I’m being overwhelmed with dysphoria and need ice cream’. Bucky is better at choosing ice cream flavors, but they’re asleep, so be prepared for vanilla and chocolate.”

Peter took a moment to process this. Three of the other avengers were trans, and they had a code. Then he realized that Clint had used they when referring to Bucky.

“Wait Bucky’s non-binary? I’ve been misgendering them this whole time. They probably hate me, I feel so bad.” He was panicking a bit now. He had never meant to misgender Bucky.

“Kid, no, you’re fine. No one told you, so there was no way you would have known,” Clint said reassuringly, hoping that it would help to calm Peter down a bit.

“Why did they not tell me? Did I do something to make them think I wouldn’t be accepting?”

“No. Bucky just doesn’t like to come out to people. As far as I know, they’ve only officially come out to Sam, everyone else just caught on.”

Peter nodded his head as he flopped down onto one of the bean bag chairs. Now that their conversation was over and Clint was picking out a movie, Peter was left to his own thoughts again. He kept thinking about the lady calling him ‘she’, then he remembered when he first came out and all of his teachers and most of his classmates called him the wrong name for months. His thoughts just spiraled deeper and deeper, leaving him to drown in an ocean of dysphoria.

___

There was a soft knock on the door and Clint got up from looking at the stack of movies to go answer it. Sam was standing there with two tubs of ice cream, and to Clint’s surprise they were mint chocolate chip and strawberry, not vanilla and chocolate. He only brought one spoon, but Clint figured he had another somewhere in his room.

“Thank you so much Sam.”

“No problem. I’m happy to help anytime.” Sam paused, about to walk away, before saying, “You all good man? Need any company?”

“No. This isn’t for me anyway, it’s for the kid. I heard him crying while I was in the vents, decided to see what was wrong. I planned on watching movies and eating ice cream with him until he felt better.”

“Ok then. Tell him that if he ever needs someone to talk to, he can come to me or Bucky.”

“Will do.”

Sam gave Clint a smile before walking away.

___

Peter was snapped out of his daze by something cold being placed in his lap. It was a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He looked up at Clint who handed him a spoon.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Eat up. I’m going to put on a Disney movie, because Disney movies are great, while I go look for a spoon because Sam only brought one.”

Peter nodded in response. He shoved a big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and watched the movie, which turned out to be Aladdin.

Clint finally found a spoon and came back and sat in the beanbag next to Peter. They ended up watching three movies before Peter fell asleep, much happier than he had been earlier.

Peter, Clint, Sam, and Bucky spent the next day hanging out with each other, not really doing much. But it was enough for Peter, he finally had people on the team that would not only listen to him when he was feeling dysphoric, but people who would also understand what he was going through.


End file.
